


Sweet Morning Anniversary

by brotherfuckers



Series: Striderclan [121]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anniversary, Cheesy, Embedded Audio, Food, Incest, M/M, Romance, Sibling Incest, Stridercest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 11:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3486353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brotherfuckers/pseuds/brotherfuckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the one year anniversary from when Bro got pulled into the incest mess and Dave wants to make it up to him with a little bit of sweet morning fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Morning Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> Alright! So, this week we wanted to post something we've wanted to do for a long time now. Well, something Aeacus wanted to do. Aeacus wrote a cheesy porny script for Striderclan which is the mess you'll find below. As you can tell, Hal took that and made it amazing!!! Apologies to Hal for having to deal with a first time script writer but you did good.

[Please listen along _**HERE**_ to the script!](http://halvoiceacting.tumblr.com/post/112777179067/aeacustero-ages-ago-said-she-wanted-to-write-me-a) 

* * *

 

 

Dave: *whispered* Wake up, Bro.

Bro: *yawns and stretching noises*

Dave: Good morning, Bro.

Bro: Huh? Oh, good mornin’, Davey... The fuck ya wearin’ my shirt for? Ain’t laundry day. In fact, if ya ran through all of your clothes in the past two day, ya got more issues than I’m subscribing too.

Dave: Do you know what day it is?

Bro: Nope. Don’t even know what time it is.

Dave: It’s kinda our anniversary.

Bro: Huh?

Dave: Since the first time you fucked me.

Bro: Since y’all fuckin’ seduced me.

Dave: Same thing. *kiss sounds* So, what about some breakfast?

Bro: Greedy li’l fucker. I ain’t even vertical and you’re already beggin’ me for some food.

Dave: Well I was thinking more that I could make you breakfast and then feed you while riding your cock, but if you want to, then I’m not arguing.

Bro: Whatcha makin’?

Dave: *seductively* Omelette du fromage.

Bro: Wha... What does that mean?

Dave: *laughs* Cheese omelette, dude. Might even throw some healthy stuff in there too if we have any.

Bro: Bacon?

Dave: Maybe. If we have any. I think Dirk made some for D last time he was in town.

Bro: The skinny fuck needs it more than I do.

Dave: I think we have some fruit in there that I can cut up.

Bro: *suspiciously* That sounds healthy.

Dave: I wanna keep you around for a while.

*soft groans while they climb off of the futon*

Bro: Ya don’t got anything under that shirt, d’ya?

Dave: Nope. *ass slap* Eep! Hey! It’s not like you wear anything!

Bro: Feel free to slap this ass.

Dave: Hmm...

Bro: If ya dare.

Dave: Still tempting. *refrigerator sounds* No bacon.

Bro: Damn. At least it went to a good cause.

Dave: Feeding D, always a good cause. *random kitchen sounds, frying egg noises* Stop snitching the cheese or you are going to have to grate some more.

Bro: *very sarcastically* Oh great.

Dave: Don’t you pun at me. If you aren’t going to behave, go back to the futon.

Bro: Why would I do that when I could do this? *sound of lube opening*

Dave: Ah! Seriously Bro?

Bro: Why not?

Dave: Because hot stove.

Bro: We’ll be careful.

Dave: It’s not your dick by the fire.

Bro: Just pay attention then.

Dave: *gasps* Fuck. Bro. I hate you.

Bro: Uh huh. Ya hate me. That’s why you’re spreading your legs like a good little-

Dave: Do you want breakfast or not?

Bro: I want you for breakfast.

Dave: I’m not into cannibalism.

Bro: D’ya e’er get tired of that joke?

Dave: You’re the one who’s threatening me.  
Bro: I’m also the one with three fingers in your ass.

Dave: Yeah. I kn-oh! Fuck! *sounds of something being knocked over* Fuck, right there!

Bro: Hey, what ‘bout my breakfast?

Dave: Fuck... Fuck you...

Bro: As much as I could actually go for that with ya bein’ as sweet as this with me, I think it would be kinda tricky to eat breakfast like that.

Dave: *breathy* Oh, and it’s gonna be easier for me?

Bro: Ya suggested it. Now flip the omelette before it burns... good boy.

Dave: It would be easier without your fingers inside of me .

Bro: But would ya really enjoy it that way?

Dave: Nngh.

Bro: Well, why dontcha hurry up and finish over here and then meet me on the couch with the food. *kiss sounds and then ass slap then footsteps away*

Dave: Hey! *under breath* Fucker. *dish noises, cutting board noises, footsteps* Here’s your fucking breakfast.

Bro: Aww, you’re supposed to smile when you’re being all cute and shit.

Dave: *grumbles* I don’t have to smile if I don’t want to.

Bro: I know. I thank ya for the food anyways. C’mere and sit in my lap.

Dave: You want me sitting on your dick.

Bro: Well... yeah. But we’ll get to that. *rustling noises* Is that fucking pineapple?

Dave: Your daily regimen. I’ve been slipping you pineapple ever since I started sucking your cock.

Bro: Fair ‘nough.

Dave: Do you want the omelette first or the fruit?

Bro: Omelette. Ahhhh... *As if mouth is open*

Dave: Dork.

Bro: Ya love it. *eating sounds mixed with silverware against plate* Fuck, this shit is pretty good, Davey.

Dave: Anyone can cook an omelette.

Bro: Except Dirk. He really can’t cook anything to save his life and ya know food is actually pretty important to life.

Dave: Thankfully microwaves exist.

Bro: Teach him how to cook while you are at college.

Dave: I’ll teach Jake to cook.

Bro: Close enough. Wanna ride now?

Dave: Don’t you think about anything else besides sex?

Bro: No?

Dave: *heavy sigh*

Bro: Ya don’t have to if ya don’t want to.

Dave: I want to, I want to, just want you to appreciate me.

Bro: I do appreciate ya. I appreciate your cookin’ skills, I appreciate your suckin’ skills, and I appreciate your ass. *Ass smack*

Dave: Enough with the ass smacks!

Bro: Really? Comin’ from ya?

Dave: Not today. This is supposed to be sweet and romantic.

Bro: Is it now?

Dave: Hush.

Bro: Mmmhmm. *lips pressed together*

Dave: Smartass.

Bro: Mmmhmm.

Dave: Okay here I go.

Bro: Mmmm.

Dave: *moans and gasps* There, feel good?

Bro: Mmhmm.

Dave: Dick.

Bro: Nah, that’s your other older brother.

Dave: Fuck you.

Bro: I’m fuckin’ ya right now.

Dave: *sigh* I will climb off right now.

Bro: Davey, don’t. I’ll be good. I promise. Please. I’m sorry am an ass when you’re tryin’ to be all sweet like. I’m still surprised that you remembered what day it was. Don’t think I was keepin’ track anywhere.

Dave: Well, it’s not like there is a card in the Hallmark stores for one year anniversary of banging your hot older brother.

Bro: Prolly not. And wouldn’t look good to submit one either.

Dave: I suppose I could have made one on my own.

Bro: I think the fruits and lazy morning sex and the omelette and how dang cute ya look wearin’ my shirt make up for it.

Dave: Good. Now open up. *chewing noises, soft moans about good food. switch to sexier moans*

Bro: Fuck, just like that, Davey. Rock just like that. Slow and steady.

Dave: Uh-huh. Shit. Bro. Better than your fingers.

Bro: Course it is. That was just the appetizer.

Dave: And we’re back to cannaba- Oh! Oh fuck, right there!

Bro: Nah, that was just to shut ya up. We’re gonna do it your way and try to keep it nice and romantic and you’re gonna feed me those pineapple slices and what else do ya got there, strawberries, grapes, and what is that, melon?

Dave: Honeydew. And it’s a sweet one too. Sometimes they are bitter and-

Bro: Ahhhh. Mmmm. *mouth fullish* It is sweet.

Dave: Of course it is. Would I lie to you?

Bro: When convenient, yeah.

Dave: Just like Santa?

Bro: Santa is real.

Dave: It was just you in a white beard.

Bro: Shuddup.

Dave: *lips pressed together* Mmhmm.

Bro: Smartass.

Dave: Mmhmm. Take another fruit, mister pouty face.

Bro: Mmm. Fruit and fuckin’, who knew?

Dave; I did, that’s why I planned it. Fuck, you do feel good. Always enjoying your cock. Mmm, Bro.

Bro: Yeah, kid, love your ass. Keep moving like that, just keep moving like that. Like that.

Dave: Fuck, mmm, fuck.

Bro: Calm, calm, take it slow, Davey.

Dave: *whines*

Bro: Romance and all that shit.

Dave: I’m horrible at romance.

Bro: Nah, ya got some of it right, you’re doin’ okay. Gotta lotta nice touches, Ya got my shirt and the breakfast and the French...

Dave: Shoulda stuck with Latin.

Bro: Mmmm, that woulda been nice too. I like it when ya talk to me.

Dave: Can’t think of anything right now, not with your dick in me.

Bro: Well we’re getting there. Soon ya won’t be able to speak at all.

Dave: Ah! Fuck, yeah, if you keep that shit up.

Bro: Well, as much as I like the slow and steady...

Dave: *plate on table sounds* Fuck me into the futon, Bro.

Bro: Now that’s more like it. *grunting noises and then moans*

Dave: Yeah, yeah, just like that, fuck me, fuck me into the mattress.

Bro: Fuckin’ twink, tellin’ me what to do.

Dave: Fuck me! Fuck! Shit! Yes! Ri-Right there! Oh!

Bro: Ugh, ugh, fuck, that’s right, take it, take it bitch! Fuck! Come for me, Dave, go ahead and come for me.

Dave; Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, Bro!

Bro: Yeah, Davey, yeah that’s it. Fuck, f-fuck!

*heavy panting*

Dave: Hah, hah... fuck.

Bro: Yeah. Yeah that was good. Happy anniversary, Dave. You’re doing dishes.

 

**Author's Note:**

> For more information please check out our work at striderclan.tumblr.com; we have more stories, head canons, art/pictures.
> 
> For more voice acting clips, please check out HalVoiceActing.tumblr.com.


End file.
